In containers filled with content liquids such as shampoos, body soaps, hand soaps, or facial cleansers, a pump type dispenser held by a mouth portion of the container is frequently used. In such a pump type dispenser, the pump is driven by repeatedly pushing down a nozzle head which then be restored to dispense the content liquid.
In such a pump type dispenser, although it is common to directly dispense a content liquid from an opening at a distal end of the nozzle head, there are pump type dispensers in which a dispensing member (mouthpiece) is attached to the opening at the distal end of the nozzle head to dispense the content liquid in a predetermined form (for example, dispensing the content liquid divided into a plurality of portions, dispensing the content liquid from a longer distance than usual, or the like) (see Patent Document 1, for example).